This invention relates to apparatus for draining oil from a boat's oil pan in an ecologically safe manner.
The normal procedure for draining the boat's engine oil is to remove the drain plug and drain the oil into the boat's hull or bilge. Then the oil and water in the bilge are pumped over the side of the boat or drained out the hull drain plug at the stern of the boat. After the hull is emptied a mild detergent is dumped into the hull for cleaming and that oily mixture is also pumped over the side or drained out of the hull. The only alternative method is to suck the oil out of the oil pan through the dip stick tube, leaving large amounts of sludge in the oil pan.